The field of the invention is that of pressure or force transducers and it relates more particularly to a piezoelectric or piezoresistive pressure transducer element embedded and fully enclosed in an incompressible elastomer mass.
Such devices are known and are used, inter alia, for measuring forces, accelerations and pressures. Examples are described in, inter alia, EP-B-0185296, EP-A-0145001, EP-A-0179278, DE-A-3517575 and DE-A-3228149. In these known devices at least one side of the piezoelectric or piezoresistive transducer element adjoins a membrane, plate or housing wall on one side. In view of the required accuracy and sturdiness in positioning of the element relative to the membrane, plate or wall, this had adverse consequences for the price, while in the event of a clamped membrane being used the sturdiness also leaves something to be desired.